Game carriers of various types have heretofor been provided or utilized to facilitate a hunter's removal of the game from the hunting area. Difficulty in removal of game is a particularly significant factor with respect to the hunting of large game such as deer and bear, or other similar larger sized animals, in densely forested areas and rough terrain that are not accessible by vehicles. Hook-type devices are known for use in connection with carrying and transport of game birds, however these devices are not structurally adequate or adapted for use in connection with large game. Traditionally, the most utilized game carrier comprised a length of rope which was tied to the animal, such as around the neck or the feet, and the hunter then merely dragged the animal along the ground. A disadvantage of a rope is that the hunter is not readily able to control movement of the animal except in a forward direction, and consequently the animal as it is being dragged may move transversely off a relatively narrow trail which may be located on a sloped surface. Furthermore, it is difficult for the hunter at the end of a rope at some distance from the animal to effectively manipulate the movement of the animal around corners and other obstructions.
Slings and other forms of carrying devices have also been provided and utilized to a limited degree. These slings and carrying devices may either comprise lengths of rope tying the animal's feet to a carrying bar or wood pole or the positioning of the animal on a litter-type sling. Some litter-type slings have taken the form of light weight ladder. However, devices such as slings or carrying litters have distinct disadvantages in that considerable effort is required to elevate the animal and, once elevated, the animal is in a readily visible position where other hunters may inadvertently shoot at the animal and thereby endanger the hunters carrying the animal. A further disadvantage of the litter-type carrying devices is that they are relatively bulky and substantially add to the weight of hunting apparel and equipment with which a hunter is ordinarily burdened.